Ratholm (Quest)
Not to be confused with the location of Ratholm, where the quest takes place. '''Ratholm '''is a story quest for Sally Boyle, which takes place in the eponymous location. Background The quest is unlocked upon completion of the Bad Chemistry quest. Previously, if you attempted to go to Ratholm you'd be stopped at a locked gate. Now that you have the code from the disgruntled chemist Harry Cavendish, you can go walk about on the quarantined island. Required/Recommended Items Because the island is covered in toxic gas, a Gas Mask is highly recommended. You might also wish to bring many items that can heal you, such as Healing Balm, First Aid Kits and the like, due to the high amount of Plague-infected Wastrels that are present. Syringes to cure the plague would also be beneficial. And, of course, weapons to combat the wastrels and some armor to protect yourself are also strongly recommended. You may also wish to bring some empty canteens to fill with toxic waste water, but in case you forget don't worry: the laboratory has a couple lying around. Walkthrough Use any Track Access Hatch to Travel to Ratholm Find the Safe House closest to you and use the hatch located within it to travel to Ratholm. This is the only way to get there, as the island is far away and isolated from the rest of Wellington Wells. Get 4x Toxic Waste Water Once at the island, input the code that Harry gave you in order to go outside. Go up the hatch exit, and if you have a gas mask, put it on. Follow the path to the abandoned laboratory, where you will find a secondary hatch that you can use to escape later, as well as the area where you can get the toxic waste water. Upon arriving at the area, you discover that the gate was locked, and that you require a special key card to get inside. Find a Keycard for the Waste Pipe Area Go inside the abandoned laboratory. To your right, you'll find a vent that you can travel through in order to get inside the elevator, whose button is broken. Take the elevator up to the second floor. Inside the main laboratory, alongside other curious items such as recipes, a tape recorder and deceased scientists, you'll find two rooms occupied by captured plague victims. If you look on the floor of one of the rooms, you'll see the keycard lying beside a slain scientist. Take care of the wastrels and take the key card to progress the quest. Open the Waste Pipe Area Go back outside and unlock the door. Fill up two canteens full of toxic waste water. Craft the Mercury Amalgam Find a chemistry station and combine the two toxic waste water canteens with the other materials to make the amalgam. There is a chemistry station inside the laboratory upstairs, otherwise you can use the secondary maintenance hatch to travel to a safe house that contains one. Rewards & Unlocks * 17 Experience Points * Unlocks the quest Gland of Hope and Glory. Known Bugs Quest History Trivia Gallery Category:Quests Category:Sally Boyle Category:Sally's Quests